Ultima Oportunidad
by June Evans
Summary: ONESHOT. Hay veces en la vida q tienes q dcidir si hacer decir las cosas... ahora o nunca. Ron&Hermione.Lo escribi hace unos añitos pero me sigue gustando como kedo :


Ultima Oportunidad

Séptimo y último año en el colegio Hogwarts. Ron Weasley, un pelirrojo de ojos

claros estaba en su habitación, sentado cerca de la ventana con la mirada como

perdida, pensando en algo. Y ese algo era una chica, y tenía nombre: Hermione

Granger.

Esa chica era su mejor amiga desde que se hicieron amigos en el colegio, después

de conocerla en el tren que les llevaba cada año al colegio. Nunca se había

fijado en ella de otra manera que no fuera como una amiga, pero eso fue hasta el

cuarto curso, después de saber que Hermione ya tenia pareja para el baile que

tuvo lugar ese año por el torneo de los 3 magos.

Estaba recordando todas y cada una de las peleas que había tenido con ella por

cosas así. Él lo hacia para ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía hacia ella, no

quería que nadie lo supiera y menos ella misma.

Pero ahora se le estaba agotando el tiempo. En pocas horas se separarían todos

hasta nuevo aviso y quizás no se verían en un tiempo... o nunca más.

"Debería... debería lanzarme" pensaba Ron, apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

"Pero.. ¿y si me rechaza? Es posible que eso ocurra... ¿y si ella tiene con

Víctor algo más que una amistad? Nunca me cuenta que le dice en sus cartas..."

Hermione se carteaba con Víctor Krum desde que se conocieron el cuarto, y eso no

le hacia ni pizca de gracia a Ron. Víctor había sido su ídolo hasta el momento

que vio q a su lado iba Hermione para el baile. Entonces le cayó mal, le acusó

de mil cosas y rompió su miniatura.

"Creo que no pierdo nada diciéndole lo que siento... solo que si me dice que

no... no podré volverla a mirar a la cara... creo que mejor le escribo una

carta"

Sacó de su baúl ya cerrado un trozo de pergamino y su pluma y se puso a escribir

todo lo que le salía del corazón. Una vez acabó la dobló y la guardó, justo

cuando Harry Potter, su mejor amigo y el chico q sobrevivió al señor Tenebroso,

entraba en la habitación a buscar su baul y a Ron.

Durante todo el camino todos estaban alegres, o almenos disimulaban estarlo para

no ponerse más tristes. Luna Lovegood se había hecho muy amiga del grupito y fue

con ellos todo el trayecto, hasta llegar a King Cross. Una vez allí se

despidieron todos con largos abrazos y lagrima sy prometiendose los unos a los

otros que se escribirian y se verian pronto. Harry prometió a Ginny ir a La

Madriguera en cuanto ese verano alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Ginny era su novia

desde hacia año y medio, después de una mala relación con Cho Chang.

Cuando Hermione abrazó a Ron, éste sintió una punzada en el corazón. La apretó

bastante fuerte y no quería soltarla pero debia hacerlo, no quería que se viera

más de lo debido. Le entregó la carta a Hermione en voz baja.

-Cuando llegues a tu casa, léela... ¿ok?

-Pero.. ¿Por qué me la das y a mi sola?

-Tu solo léela cuando estés en casa. Nos vemos.. espero...

Hermione le miró extrañada pero se guardo la carta antes de seguir despidiéndose

de todo el mundo. Y antes de abandonar el anden cada uno con sus respectivas

familias, Ron lanzó una mirada a Hermione la cual también le miraba, se dijeron

adiós con la mano y se dispersaron.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, dejo sus cosas y se sentó en la cama y abrió el

pergamino de Ron, nerviosa y empezó a leer.

"Hermione,

Hoy antes de marcharnos del colegio he decidido escribir esta carta para ti,

seguramente te preguntes el porque solo a ti. Bien. Es para decirte todo lo que

siento por ti. Si, lees bien. Lo q siento por ti. Y no es solo amistad. Es más q

eso. Hasta cuarto era simple amistad pero desde ahí que me empecé a fijar más en

ti y poco a poco me fui enamorando de esa mujer que llevas dentro. Por eso me

peleaba contigo a la mínima oportunidad que tenia, por eso demostraba mis celos

diciéndote todas esas cosas, por eso el hecho de que te lleves tan bien con

Víktor me enferma... puede que él te guste, y lo podría comprender, pero yo

necesitaba decirte que me gustas, que te quiero y que te echaré muchísimo de

menos. Decirte también que me hubiera gustado poder abrazarte, cuidarte, decirte

cosas bonitas, besarte, estar contigo y todo lo demás pero no me he atrevido a

decirte nada en persona por miedo al rechazo, si te dijera todo esto a la cara

no me atrevería a mirarte de nuevo si me dijeras q tu no me correspondes y por

eso decidí escribirlo, al menos lo sobrellevaré en la distancia. Me gustaría que

me contestaras diciéndome algo... Igual te pilla por sorpresa, que es lo más

seguro, pero esperaré a ver si decides responder... sino, no pasa nada, también

lo comprendo. Que seas muy feliz, espero verte algún día aunque me de vergüenza

mirarte y que todo te vaya bien.

Siempre tuyo,

Ron"

Una vez acabó de leer la carta, Hermione se puso a llorar.

Pasó un mes y Ron seguía sin saber nada de Hermione, suponía que no tenia

palabras con las que decirle que no le interesaba de esa manera y muchas veces

se podía ver a Ron bastante triste. Recibía lechuzas de Harry muy a menudo, ya

que también incluía cartas para su hermana, pero él deseaba ver una de Hermione

aunque fuera diciéndole que no lo quería como novio, sino como amigo, pero algo.

Esa misma mañana iba a responder a Harry, cuando los gritos de su hermana le

desconcentraron

-¡RON, BAJA QUE TENEMOS VISITA, CORRE!

-¡YA VOY! ¿Quién podrá ser?

No esperaban a nadie, aunque alomejor era alguno de sus hermanos. Pero cuando

llegó al comedor vio a Ginny abrazada a Harry.

-¡Harry!

-Ron, ¡SOY MAYOR DE EDAD! ¡SOY LIBRE!

-¡Genial!

-Y... conmigo vino alguien que te está esperando junto al árbol cerca del río

-¿Quién?

Harry le guiñó un ojo y Ron salió corriendo hacia el árbol. Allí estaba

Hermione, sentada mirando el lago. El corazón de Ron latía muy deprisa y no

sabia que hacer, si acercarse o salir corriendo de nuevo hacia su casa pero al

final optó por acercarse

-Hermione...

Hermione se giró lentamente y le miró. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó

lentamente a él, que estaba inmóvil viéndola sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

Pero no le hizo falta hacer nada. Ella se acercó a él, le miró a los ojos y unas

lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, y abrazó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas. El,

sorprendido, correspondió al abrazo fuertemente y estuvieron un rato así, unidos

hasta q Hermione se despegó un poco de él. Le acarició el pelo al pelirrojo y

después la mejilla y entonces acercó sus labios a los del muchacho y cerraros

los ojos ambos y se besaron con ternura durante un buen rato. Ron estaba en el

cielo, había soñado con ese momento mil veces pero no estaba seguro de que un

día llegaría. Cuando se separaron, habló

-Creí... creí que no querías saber ya nada de mi, que por eso no respondiste a

mi carta...

-No respondí porque no hay suficiente pergamino en el mundo que pueda cubrir

todo lo que yo siento por ti, Ron. Preferí venir en persona con Harry, ya que el

quería venir en seguida. Te quiero Ron y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo

-Yo también te quiero y no voy a permitir que nos separen

Y se fundieron en otro tierno y largo beso


End file.
